Blood Thirst
by Swift178
Summary: Amy Rose, haunted by her past, finds herself thirsty for Blaze the Cat's blood. The pink hedgehog will do anything to take revenge on the one who made her childhood hell. Sequel to Broken Smile. [AmyxSonicxBlaze]


_Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me._

**Blood Thirst**

Another rainy day; they seemed to invade Station Square so often. The rain poured down on everybody, leaving most of the residents of the humble town shivering in their beds, with a nasty bout of flu. Whenever the streets had people wandering them, they were often huddled together, shivering violently, trying to radiate warmth off of each other.

She had always liked the rain. Strange; everybody normally associated her with sunshine and strong warmth. True, she often radiated feelings of positive nature, beauty and strength, but today she sat there in the rain. Admiring the weather she truly liked in times like this.

Ever since she was a little girl, she had loved the rain. How it poured around her and cleansed her soul; it made her feel pure again. After so many days under the hot sticky sun, she considered rainy days a blessing, in more ways than one.

She couldn't remember her parents. Even now she tried to strain her memory to remember what her true parents looked like, but the only thing she could ever remember were hot boiling flames, tearing at her body. She could remember everything burning and the sight of fire but nothing more. It was incredibly frustrating for one as impatient as her; she was almost as impatient as her one true love.

She could remember her adopted parents easily. They were not of her species, she knew that much, and she lived far away from here. In fact, she didn't even live in this dimension at the time.

Her adopted parents were cats; her adopted mother was beautiful and pure, forever always there with words of wisdom, taking her into her arms along with her adopted sister and telling them stories until late hours at night. She would then receive a peck on the forehead, and wished sweet dreams.

Her adopted father she never saw much of. When he wasn't at home stalking around like he owned the place he was off getting drunk at the nearby pub, drowning his 'sorrows' as he always called it. It drove her mad to no end, hearing him blame it all on her mother, who did nothing.

She didn't remain that innocent forever. She had known right from the beginning that this family wasn't her real one. It was too obvious for her; the fact that she was a completely different species to the rest of them was enough fact for her. So she had left. Nobody was there to keep her eye on her. Her sister had wandered off in the gardens and her adopted parents were talking. The fact that she had had an argument with her mother the night before led her to preferring not to be in her company anyway.

"Sweet dreams momma…" she muttered to herself, rocking on the bench, feeling the rain cleanse her soul. She squeezed her dress tightly with her gloved hands, trying not to allow the tears to well up in her eyes. Those were her last words before she tore off for good. How she had come across a dimensional warp confused her; she had had no idea of what it was, and found herself in a remote world unlike any she had ever been in.

She had never found her family. She was taken to the nearby orphanage, where she spent the next seven years being kicked, spat on and used as a punching bag by all the other girls, who were all a lot bigger and uglier than she. Every day was the same; torture in unimaginable ways. She could remember everything they did, even today. It started out small, with the mere mocking and words. She had always told herself that words could never hurt her. But then it got worse. They threw paint over her, leading the poor girl to spend the entire night in the bathroom, trying in vain to get all of the colours out of her quills. The next day, the girls took what they saw as 'revenge for hogging the bathroom' and pushed her onto a dead wild rat. She could never quite erase that horrid image from her mind, nor could she believe that the staff at the orphanage took it lightly. She knew wild rats carried a variety of diseases; mainly one of the reasons she was so upset about it. Then it got worse. They began throwing pig's eyes at her, actually pushing one down her skirt, they yanked her skirt down allowing everyone full view of her underwear, they kicked and punched her…

One night changed everything. As a child, she was a true believer in fate. She thought that everything happened for a reason and stuck by that statement. She even used to try and predict the future, using some tarot cards that was left to her; the only thing that used to belong to a member of her real family. But it was often frustrating. She could never read them right, not straight away.

"Stupid things!" she had cursed, and although she believed she was quite useless at reading them, she had kept them nonetheless.

Then came the visions. She could remember them well. It wasn't the tarot cards however, that led the future to be read that day. It was in her dreams that it was originally depicted. Every night, she saw a beautiful round lake, along with a tall slim blue hedgehog, looking around thirteen years of age. She had indeed thought nothing of it, not until she started looking at her star signs. Ignoring the jeers of her roommates, she discovered that she was going to meet her 'one true love'. True, she could not deny that she found the blue hedgehog in her dreams amazingly attractive, but she had failed to make a connection.

A normal day passed again when she tried to read her tarot cards again. She had been getting the hang of it then, and she had found it an enjoyable activity to pursue. More than once, she would pore over the cards and try to decipher what they were saying. That day told her the same thing as her star sign did. She would meet her one true love at a place called Never Lake.

Of course she knew of Never Lake. In the summer, the orphanage would often take the girls there for picnics. It was then that the girls had attempted to drown her several times. She could never truly shake that out of her memory. As far as she could remember, the staff didn't do much about it. In their eyes, she was Rosy the Rascal, nothing but trouble.

That's when she adopted that nickname; Rosy the Rascal. Well, she had to admit, she was a trouble maker at times and as her fur was a shimmering rosy pink colour, the name stuck in mind.

The dreams she had continued; the same one featuring the blue hedgehog at Never Lake. She had often wondered if the good-looking hedgehog from her dreams was supposedly her true love, as everything seemed to predict. She decided to find out.

She tore off to Never Lake in the afternoon after managing to slip by the receptionist at the orphanage. It was then that she had complimented on her sneaking skills, and headed south. Nevertheless, it was a long journey. But it was well worth the hassle when she laid eyes on the blue hedgehog from her visions.

Years had past since then. She had tried her hardest to get the blue hedgehog named Sonic to fall for her hard. Every attempt failed and it only frustrated her. Strange how the tarots told her that she and Sonic were destined to be, yet he merely passed what affections she held for him as hero's worship. She knew for a fact that it was more than that. What she felt for him… it was pure, heart-pounding love. She knew it, deep in her heart.

Nowadays though, she worked on trying to get Sonic another way. She had a strange feeling Sonic liked independent girls, which led her to work out, try and save herself whenever she landed in the enemy's clutches, and do whatever she could to impress him. Anyone who looked into her eyes knew that she didn't just _want _Sonic's love; she needed it.

But it never worked. _She _came back and made sure of that. Her mind became numb as she remembered that female purple cat tagging behind her best friend Cream.

'_My best friend…' _She doubted any of them would believe her if she told them who Blaze the Cat really was. After all, she herself tried to bury her past, put it behind her as if it were poisonous. She seemed like a girl that had a nice past to anyone that looked at her; in truth, she had no past, and at the moment, it felt like she had no future either. She was just there, stuck in the present.

She could remember the lilac cat wandering amongst the garden's last time she saw her. Seeing Blaze again led a gigantic shock to the system. Amy Rose swore never to tell anybody that Blaze the Cat was her adopted sister from years before. She swore to forget about them all.

Amy had never really liked Blaze; not even when she was adopted and forced to live in the same bedroom as her. Blaze was far too quiet for the pink hedgehog's liking; she herself was considered a very loud person who enjoyed jumping up and down on the beds and dancing. Blaze often sat there looking solemn, either reading, meditating or doing absolutely nothing at all.

But then she came back. She came back to haunt her. The ghosts of her past returned. Sure, she went away again. But now she was back once more and it looked like she was going nowhere.

Cream tagged along with Blaze everywhere, often grabbing her hand and speaking to her enthusiastically, almost like she had never spoken to Amy. Amy recalled she and Cream having a strong, almost sisterly relationship. But since her 'sister' returned, Cream never really spoke to Amy at all. She never even _looked _at her properly anymore… she even remembered Cream telling Blaze that she was slightly delusional. It cut Amy deep to hear what she considered a baby sister to her insult her that way, even though Cream didn't mean it in the way it seemed to imply.

Then there was Sonic. If he had run from her before, then there was no description for what he was doing now. At first sight of her, he'd hit the hills faster than he'd ever gone before. We used to be friends at least; now Sonic seems intent on avoiding her. And Amy knew why.

He was infatuated with somebody else.

Typically, it was Blaze.

Amy saw the look in his eyes whenever he and Blaze crossed paths. It was a look of longing; a look that she held in her eyes whenever she gazed at Sonic. She knew specifically that she needed him. At first, Amy wondered if Sonic was emotionally confused, who only wanted loving, and didn't care who he got it from. No, it was Blaze specifically he wanted.

So that's the story of Amy Rose's life; she lost all of her friends because they loved her jumped up, irritating, attention-seeking sister more. Everyone wanted to either avoid her or make jokes at her expense; so much for the sunny, bubbly girl who always thinks positive.

'_No, there's more.'_

She clenched her fist. She had had enough. Blaze the Cat had been a thorn in her side since she had first reappeared into Amy Rose's life. No, before that, when they were children. Amy could never forget what Blaze did…

She had had enough. She wasn't going to take it anymore. She ran a finger up and down her just-summoned hammer.

"I'll make you pay, Blaze the Cat," Amy growled silently, "I'll make you pay with your life."

**A/N**

_Before people go and assume I'm bashing Blaze, I'm not. I actually like Blaze as a character so that assumption would be completely wrong. I'm looking for a new approach on Amy's character; that's the reason I wrote this. Plus, I wanted to do a sequel to Broken Smile. Enjoy and do not flame._


End file.
